The Strongest Magic Is Love
by QueenBee17
Summary: A warrior princess risks her life to save her kingdom by riding to Camelot, looking for aid from Prince Arthur. There she meets a Knight of Camelot called Gwaine, who is handsome and kind, and the princess wonders if the strongest magic really is love.
1. Beginnings

I ran Eclipse fast and hard, his hooves seemed to barely hit the ground as we fled, Shadow and Moon were barely able to keep up with us. Spook flew above us, her calming voice trying to get through to me, to no avail. They knew my urgency to run, to get out of there as fast as we could, I hadn't had time to tell them, but they could feel my emotions, just as I could feel theirs, fleeting at the corner of my mind, though all I could see, hear, or think was the haze of fear and rage that drove us onward, towards Camelot. I just prayed we could make it there without the soldiers finding out where we were going and sending word ahead. I could survive in the wild, I knew, but I wasn't sure if I could stand not serving the justice that my poor slaughtered, betrayed parents deserved.


	2. First Meeting

Gwaine was leaving the tavern by himself, as per usual, when he heard a bit of a commotion from the entrance of the city. He wandered over, interested in any type of conflict that didn't involve him. There was a crowd of people and guards near the front of the gate, and he drew closer, becoming more interested with each step he took. What he saw when he got close enough astonished him. Not because he hadn't seen something like this before, but because he was beholding the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. She was talking in a hassled, low voice to the guards.

He wasn't close enough to hear what she was saying, but he studied her from his distance. She was short, shorter than he was, by at least half a foot. Her hair was dark as night, and wildly curly, it fell down her back in spirals and framed her face in small curls, and it's height seemed to give her an extra two inches. Her skin was tan, like she spent a lot of time in the sun and her eyes were a crisp, light green, the color of new leaves, and they were so bright it was almost shocking. But her looks were not the most astonishing thing about her. She was wearing leather armor; it wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before. She had on leather trousers, like a man, but they were skin tight, leather boots and gloves, and a hard-looking leather chest piece. On her each of her hips sat a deadly looking dagger, the length of a grown mans forearm, and they looked deadly. Along with the dagger, on her right hip lay a whip, and across her back was one of the most beautiful bows Gwaine had ever seen.

She was standing next to her steed, a large stallion, and the stallion, too, was as dark as night, not one spot of white on him. But perhaps the thing that had stunned the guards, Gwaine, and the city people who'd gathered to see what the fuss was about, were the two huge wolves standing on either side of the girl. Like the horse, one was the color of darkness, with huge blue eyes that seemed to take in every movement of the people around, while the other wolf was pure white, with big, black eyes that seemed to hold no emotion, but stopped the guards in their place, making sure they didn't get close to his mistress.

"Please!" she was saying in a fervent tone as Gwaine got closer the crowd, in an accent that wasn't British, "I must speak with Prince Arthur. It is a matter of the utmost emergency."

"Miss," one of the guards was saying, "we can't allow these wolves into the city! They could prove to be a serious danger to everyone."

"They are well trained and would not hurt a fly unless I command it," she argued, her tone bordered desperate, her accent becoming even more apparent in that desperation. "Honestly! I'll just tell them to wait outside then, but I must see the prince!"

She turned to the two wolves, "Shadow, Moon, wait outside the gate for me to return." The two wolves stared at her for a moment, seeming to communicate something with their eyes to her, before moving in tandem towards the gate. The city folk jumped out of the way as quickly as they possibly could, and started murmuring to themselves. Gwaine couldn't blame them. The girl, and all her animals for that matter, had an otherworldly quality about them, and having wolves understand her didn't help them seem any less mystical. The two wolves disappeared into the forest outside the city walls and the girl once again turned towards the city guards.

"Now that they are no longer a 'threat', I sincerely must see your Prince Arthur!" Gwaine couldn't place her accent. It wasn't precise or elegant as a British accent was, it was more clipped tones and quick speaking.

Gwain finally moved forward, passing the guards. "Oh!" one of them gasped, "Sir Gwaine. Good to see you here, as this young lady wants to see our Prince for some reason she has not been inclined to share with us."

"Yes, I've been hearing," Gwaine replied, his trademark smirk splayed across his face. "Take her stallion to the palace stables, and I will escort the beautiful lady to see Arthur."


End file.
